hiironokakerafandomcom-20200215-history
Tamaki Kasuga
Tamaki Kasuga (Height 162cm Weight 46kg) is the main protagonist of Hiiro no Kakera. She is the only one who can seal the Onikirimaru, since she has the blood of the Tamayori Princess coursing through her veins. Appearance Tamaki is taller than an average Japanese woman (162cm) with long brown hair and amber eyes. She wears a Japanese uniform with grey socks and black shoes. Personality Tamaki is a cheerful girl with a gentle nature. She always wants to guard her friends, which is the reason why she often runs into problems and fights in an attempt to protect them. She always wants to smile and put on a brave face to reassure and encourage her friends. Over time, she falls in love with Takuma Onizaki. Abilities Tamaki has the ability to see different spiritual creatures as in O-chan (the fox spirit). As Tamaki begins to awaken as a Tamayori Princess, she begins to see other spirits wandering around. Tamaki can also use sealed items in which her grandmother gives to her. These sealed items hold a strong amount of power to take down Logos for a short amount of time. She is mostly powerless for Season 1, although she always does everything in her ability to help the guardians. Relationships Love Interest Takuma Onizaki At first they act as if they're 'frienemies', but throughout the first season their friendship deepens, especially in the last episode, when Tamaki is finally able to use her powers and save him from the oni inside him. During the second season, they have a more intimate relationship, which leads them to falling in love with each other. Thus, Tamaki learns that her ancestor (Tamayori Princess) and Takuma's ancestor (Underworld God) were lovers and that he promised her that he'd protect her and the seal forever. Then, even though their love is forbidden, they run off with onikirimaru to try to seal it. She then saves him ultimately by kissing him and telling him that she will give her life to him and that she truly loves him in episode 10. Later, in episode 11 it is shown that Tamaki's grandmother deceived them, leading them to believe they were giving their life in order for the other to be saved. Thus, Mitsuru Kotokura takes Tamaki out of the shrine and tells her someone is waiting for her up the trail. Tamaki realizes it's Takuma and runs to him. There, Takuma kisses her and tells her he loves her. As he hugs her, Tamaki thinks that it's just like when the Underworld God and the Tamayori Princess last were together, wanting to be together longer, but knowing they couldn't. (Neither knew of Baba's deceit at the time) In the final episode, Tamaki is heading to the bus, where Takuma hugs her and tells her to come back soon, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the others. Later, Takuma and Tamaki are seen watching the sunset. There, Takuma tells her to ask him to do something, as he is her guardian. Tamaki asks him to stay with her forever, Takuma responds that he will, and they turn and look at each other, and smile. Essentially, Takuma is her first and true lover. He is the most precious person to her and truly and deeply loves him as shown when she wishes to stay by his side for eternity. In the end, Takuma and Tamaki, being true lovers stay by each other's side forever. Friends Mahiro Atori When Mahiro and Tamaki first met, Tamaki made the mistake of believing he is younger, due to his height. Though it angered him, Mahiro went for Takuma to hit, since he doesn't hit girls. Like Takuma, Mahiro would often tease Tamaki about her lack of power as the Tamayori Princess, but at the same time he was protective of her and often times assured her with a smile and remind her that he and the other Guardians would be there by her side. At first, Mahiro thought Tamaki as useless and a pain, considering she would get into trouble and require saving. However, due to her kind and accepting nature, Mahiro found himself beginning to like Tamaki. Even though he may tease her about her looks, saying things like she's not cute, ultimately he comes to really care about Tamaki. He even tells her that he and the others have come to like Tamaki as a sister, even though for him, his feelings run deeper than that. In Tamaki's case, aside from Takuma, she's probably the closest to Mahiro, since he spends a great deal of time around her. In times she puts herself in danger, she voices her concern for her Guardians and hates that they would so recklessly throw their lives away for her, even though they are bound by blood. But, this can also lead to arguments between Mahiro and Tamaki. For instance, when the Guardians were defeated, Logos left Tamaki alone. Of course, Tamaki tries to assure the Guardians that she's not hurt, because they protected her, but Mahiro harshly reminds her that she was merely overlooked, since Logos knew she was powerless. But, his harsh words is kind of his way of showing that he cares and was truly concerned about her safety. Tamaki has her own way of teasing Mahiro, sometimes she manages to get him flustered. Overall, the two care strongly about one another and even though Mahiro developed romantic feelings for Tamaki, he respected her and Takuma's relationship too much for him to get in the way. He settles for being a friend/brother to her and seems to be genuinely happy. Yuuichi Komura Tamaki and Yuuichi meet by chance in the library, when Tamaki's spirit fox pet rushed to him to greet him. Yuuichi, unlike Takuma and Mahiro, never really gave Tamaki a hard time about her struggle to learn how to use her power properly. Like the others, he protects Tamaki from danger and is bound to be at her side. But, even so, the two end up sharing a tender moment, when Tamaki sheds tears for them, as she tells Yuuichi that her Guardians are people and that they should put more value on their lives. Yuuichi thinks of Tamaki fondly and has affectionately pat Tamaki on her head, thanking her for her kind words. They have a good senpai/kohai relationship and both care about each other. Yuuichi seems to have unofficially, taken a "older brother" role for her, sometimes assuring Tamaki that things will be all right and that he is happy to be her guardian. Inukai Shinji Being younger than Tamaki, Shinji looks up to Tamaki and desperately wants to have a place to be by her side protect her, since he is not a technical Guardian. However, that doesn't seem to matter to Tamaki and she assures him that he is just as important and as real as a Guardian as the others. Shinji never teased Tamaki about her struggle in learning her power and even has said that he believes Tamaki to be very pretty. Shinji and Tamaki share a good senpai/kohai relationship and Shinji often speaks up for Tamaki, encouraging her when she's feeling a bit down. Tamaki seems to adore Shinji and finds his company enjoyable. But, she has also gone out of her way to help Shinji, especially when it comes to Mitsuri Kotokura. Trivia * Tamaki's surname '''Kasuga '''means "Spring day" in Japanese. * Tamaki and Takuma Onizaki are the first tamayori princess and demon that become lovers Category:Female Characters Category:Tamayorihime